Aspects of the disclosure relate to mixed reality and more specifically to providing “see-through” functionality to the driver of a vehicle. In a scenario where a lead vehicle is ahead of a following vehicle, the lead vehicle can often obscure the view of the driver of the following vehicle. This can lead to unsafe conditions. Mixed reality has been proposed as an effective solution to combat such problems, by providing a view to the driver of the following vehicle which simulates an ability to see through the lead vehicle and make objects blocked by the lead vehicle become visible. However, many challenges arise in providing such see-through functionality in a safe and effective manner.